1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power-applying module, a backlight assembly having the power-applying module, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power-applying module that may be employed in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a backlight assembly having the power-applying module, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has lighter weight, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., compared to other display apparatuses such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a plasma display panel (PDP), and others. Thus, LCD apparatuses are used in large-screen televisions, as well as monitors, laptop computers, and mobile phones. An LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly generally includes a lamp generating light, a socket electrically connected to an electrode of the lamp, a receiving container for receiving the lamp and the socket, and a power-applying module (inverter) electrically connected to the socket to apply a driving voltage to the lamp.
The inverter includes an inverter substrate, a voltage transformer, an output terminal, a voltage induction capacitor, and a protection circuit. The voltage transformer is disposed on the inverter substrate and increases an externally provided voltage to output a driving voltage. The output terminal is electrically connected to the voltage transformer to output the driving voltage to the socket. The voltage induction capacitor is electrically connected to the output terminal. The protection circuit is electrically connected to the voltage induction capacitor. The voltage induction capacitor generates an induced voltage induced by the output terminal to provide the induced voltage to the protection circuit. The protection circuit stops the voltage transformer from outputting the driving voltage when the driving voltage is abnormal.
The voltage induction capacitor includes a first electrode and a second electrode. The first electrode is formed on a surface of the inverter substrate, and is electrically connected to the output terminal. The second electrode is formed on an opposite surface of the inverter substrate, and is overlapped with the first electrode, and is electrically connected to the protection circuit. Thus, the driving voltage applied to the first electrode through the output terminal may induce an induced voltage at the second electrode through the inverter substrate.
Because the voltage induction capacitor is formed on both surfaces of the inverter substrate, the inverter substrate needs to be a printed circuit board (PCB) having a pattern formed on both surfaces of the PCB. Accordingly, the size of the PCB needs to be increased so that the first and second electrodes may be overlapped with each other by more area. Thus, because the inverter substrate is a PCB having a large size, manufacturing costs for the inverter may be increased.